


标记（下篇）

by nosstuart



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosstuart/pseuds/nosstuart
Summary: Cp：敖龙光x芝诺斯ooc警告，和前文毫无联系警告【警告】：假孕 莫名其妙的设定 骑乘 捆绑攻方  攻方失禁暗示 颜射攻方 恋足 芝诺斯（用屁股）强奸了光之战士文中出现的试验椅请参考牙科椅←可自行搜索接上篇。屑光战精虫上脑芝诺斯讨伐战任务失败。芝诺斯原本的身体受灵魂影响也变成了O并且带有光之战士标记的痕迹。看上去（可能）极度像芝诺光的光芝诺，我流主动榨汁芝。请在看的时候默念三遍这是光芝诺这是光芝诺这是光芝诺向被我压榨着捉虫的我老婆道歉
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 28





	标记（下篇）

前情提要：  
尾随着芝诺斯想要侦察敌情的光之战士被发现了！这下不得不与芝诺斯正面交战了。

—————————————————————————  
与光之战士的战斗亦是一场与天性的战斗。  
一般Omega在发情期只会张着大腿渴求精液，但芝诺斯则不然，发情期的芝诺斯感到烦闷——性欲只占他欲望的一小部分，比起性爱，他更渴望一场酣畅淋漓的战斗。  
与自己的“旧友”在战场上交锋冲淡了芝诺斯的不满，但妖刀的刀刃与敖龙的巨剑相接时，Alpha的气息与以太交融在空气中，随着着光之战士发动剑技化作气流包裹着芝诺斯，他的身体擅自做出了反应，萌生出了另一种截然不同的“不满”——他的小腹发胀，如同敖龙的精液还留在他体腔内部，残存以太正在其中凝结成块状，沉甸甸地向下坠着。  
仿佛要有卵从芝诺斯体内诞生一般，生殖腔本能地分泌出帮助生产的滑液，穴口也随之翕张开来，肉壁蠕动着挤压着并不存在的卵向外推挤，大量体液因此顺着股缝漫溢而出，将他胯下的布料打湿成了深色。  
毕竟光之战士是曾在他身体里烙下刻印的Alpha。战场是充斥着汗水、血液与荷尔蒙的场所，信息素浓度过高，不受影响几乎是不可能的，即使是芝诺斯也难以免俗。  
胸口的盔甲之下，他的乳头胀硬充血，黑色的贴身里衣与甲胄的缝隙磨蹭着胀大的乳尖刺痛又酥痒，随着他挥刀劈砍，金属、皮革、布料与皮肤的摩擦很快将渴求扩散向全身，细小的火花从体表各处燃起，汇聚成热流涌向尾椎。  
他身体内部的某处，此刻正躁动着，诉求着，带动肉穴口一阵翕动，如果有什么东西现在抵上那张不安于现状的小口，一定会被肠肉推挤着吮向最深处。被挤出体外的黏腻液体顺着大腿向下滑落，他的的肌肉与关节都酸涩得过分。  
但光之战士的信息素对芝诺斯的影响反而更燃起了他的斗志，与光相反，芝诺斯是能将性欲化为战斗欲的类型，他能够战胜情迷意乱、如同中了混乱效果的光之战士也算是理所当然的结果。  
被剑气击中头部的光之战士似乎陷入了短暂的昏迷。这实在是场令人失望的战斗，芝诺斯知道光之战士失败的原因——战斗中那明显不稳的步伐，危力锐减的攻击与紊乱的信息素足以说明一切。  
俯视着跪倒在地的光之战士，芝诺斯举起长刀，手臂悬停于空中半晌却未挥刀斩下。

——物尽其用也是个不错的选择。

——————————————————————————  


光之战士被芝诺斯安置在一张实验椅上。这台长椅本是人体试验用器械，自带四肢拘束装置，芝诺斯本来无意限制光之战士的行动，但敖龙的重量压上座椅时，不知压到了什么按键，拘束系统被瞬间激活，敖龙的手脚就这样被牢牢地固定在了椅子上。 

光之战士的阴茎在战斗中就勃起了，即使是在昏迷状态也丝毫没有萎靡的迹象，芝诺斯撕拽开敖龙的下着，昂扬的肉茎便堪称急切地跳了出来。  
可谓开袋即食。  
芝诺斯只脱去了上身的盔甲，将裤子褪到了大腿的一半便跨坐上光之战士的腰腹，他一手撑着敖龙的肩膀，一手扶住那根此刻抵在他尾椎处的、斗志昂扬的武器。他分出食指将自己的肉穴撑开一道缝隙，其余手指包拢着敖龙的性器末端抵上穴口，身体内里的期待感让他不由自主地绷紧小腹眯起双眼，渴求抚慰的肠道痉挛着挤出淫液，将本就一片泥泞的肉洞淋得越发湿濡。他无心为自己做润滑工作——只借着Omega本能的润滑，芝诺斯沉下腰胯，将敖龙饱满的龟头一点点吞吃入腹。  
这具身体与敖龙的性器相性似乎更好——虽然是未被开发过的肉体，却能直接将膨大的龟头吞下。穴口的肉皱被完全撑开，却没有多少撕裂感，敖龙的冠状沟内嵌生着细小的菱形鳞片，粗粝的触觉刮蹭着芝诺斯红肿的穴口，刺痛，瘙痒与酸胀一并袭来，入口处的胀痛使深处的空虚感越发强烈。  
芝诺斯发出了不算愉悦的叹息，能满足他的东西唾手可得，敖龙粗长的肉棒足以顶到他干痒难耐的那一点，虽然这柄蛮族的武器上生着异于常人的鳞片，操之过急必然会被割伤，但这都不在芝诺斯的考虑范围之内。  
倒不如说，这反而是他的乐趣所在。  
芝诺斯索性放任身体在重力的引导下坐落，终结了这让人难耐的折磨。

“……嗯？！……唔……唔啊啊啊啊！！”  
好巧不巧在此刻恢复了意识的光之战士叫得像个初经性事的处男。  
他刚从昏迷中清醒过来，性器就骤然埋入一片又软又湿的肉沼，从敏感的顶端顶到根部全部被高热的内壁吮过，龟头甚至一口气冲开了生殖腔的入口，受到刺激的肉环收缩着将龟头死死锁住，敖龙的鳞片在这一次深吞中狠刮过芝诺斯前列腺，激起了肠道一阵缩挤，本就紧得过分的肉道差点将光之战士的精液就这样一口气吸出来。  
“这……这到底……呃啊！是怎么回事！？” 芝诺斯没有回答他。光之战士承认，自己的确对现在他身上这位帝国的皇子抱有些奇妙的臆想，谁能抗拒俊美的面容与引人遐想的身材？他的确幻想过与芝诺斯上床的画面，他想看这位敌人卸下铠甲露出肉体，在他身下雌伏着呻吟，但也仅限于幻想而已。现在——他一醒来就要面对如此具有冲击力的画面，这实在是太超过了！敖龙本能地挣扎着，他想要踢蹬双腿，却发现自己的脚踝也被锁死在了椅子上。身上压着一位穿着半身重甲的加雷安成年男性，他那不争气不听话的性器还楔在对方体内——他根本无暇思考挣脱束缚的办法，包裹着阴茎的肉洞又紧又热，本来就不甚清醒的意识被快感冲刷出了大片空白，光之战士只能意识模糊地、无助地承受这场来自芝诺斯的强奸。  
光之战士还没从突然冲上脑后的快感热潮中恢复，芝诺斯已经急迫晃着腰动了起来。皇子在骑术这方面也算天赋异禀，他知道自己体内的敏感点所在，每次扶着敖龙的肩膀吞吐肉茎，他都会让硬质的尖鳞顶过前列腺，他甚至懂得晃着腰小幅度地起坐，使鳞的边缘抵着腺体反复戳弄顶压，再一口气坐落让臀肉与囊袋相贴，随着抽送被带出体外的体液流满了光之战士的小腹与腿根，每次肌肤相撞都会带出黏糊糊的水声。他的阴茎贴着光之战士腰间的皮甲磨蹭，皮革上的纹路赋予阴茎微痛的快感，龟头顶端的孔洞吐出了小股前列腺液，在敖龙的腰前留下了小片水痕。  
在战斗中积郁的热望终于得到满足，芝诺斯仰着头发出惬意的低哼，肠道内的弱点在敖龙阴茎的操弄下如同过电，快感顺着神经末梢攀援，将他的小腹与大腿内侧烧得滚烫。  
他的发丝垂下去扫过光之战士的鼻尖，落入敖龙满是汗水的颈窝。这头金色的长发先前也一度是光之战士心头所好，但现在，敖龙的目光没法从芝诺斯饱满的胸肉上移开。汗水打湿了薄薄的里衣，肉色从纺织物的缝隙间透了出来，Omega的汗香也随之逸出，充血的乳头与乳晕撑起了小片凸起，信息素的味道让他情迷意乱，随着芝诺斯身体的起伏，衣物下的胸肉颤抖着，乳尖轮廓也随之晃动——  
敖龙咽了口唾液，他被眼前过于情色的场景迷昏了头脑，先前的疑虑与惊恐都被他抛诸脑后，眼下他只想用手抓住芝诺斯的胸脯揉搓，撕扯开形同虚设的里衣直接接触皮肤，被汗打湿的胸口与乳晕一定泛着诱人的水光，无奈被芝诺斯限制了行动的他无法那么做，他挣扎着，努力直起上身，在可活动范围内尽力向前倾着身子，他的鼻尖如愿贴上了芝诺斯的胸口，硬挺的乳尖蹭过他的下唇，他毫不犹豫地叼住乳粒，将其啮在贝齿之间 。  
敖龙的唇舌与鼻尖替手指品尝了芝诺斯胸肉的味道，的确如他想象一般柔软，小巧的肉粒被他咬在齿间，他用舌尖戳弄拨动着乳头顶端，带动衣料摩擦乳孔，这对于芝诺斯而言非常受用，他仰着头发出了一声轻叹，双腿甚至都因此张得更开了些，每次被敖龙咬紧乳头根部，后穴都会因此抽搐着收紧。芝诺斯食髓知味地前倾身体，右手甚至压上了光之战士的后脑，敖龙脸颊两侧的尖角前端装饰着金属饰品，此刻戳顶在他胸前留下两片凹陷，犹如有两柄尖枪指着心脏，他晃动胯部骑着光之战士的阴茎，角尖就抵着他的胸脯上下滑擦，虽然隔着一层衣料，但尖锐的金属依旧带来了火辣的痛觉。  
芝诺斯维持着这个姿势抬高臀部再压低重心，吞吃着光之战士的阴茎，肉穴的内壁粘膜配合着抽送的动作，在深入时放松，令肉棒能够一口气插到最底，又在抽出时夹紧意图挽留，生殖腔口的一圈软肉被龟头反复碾蹭撑开，硬鳞划过肠道，将粘膜蹭得充血发烫，每次摩擦都会加重肉道内的刺痛感，在巨量的快感催化下，连这微不足道的痛觉都化为了快意，甚至远比单纯的快感来得更为激烈。焦灼的欲望得以满足，饱胀感由内而外啮咬着神经末梢，蚕食着岌岌可危的理智。  
每寸敏感的肠道都被光之战士粗硬的武器照顾到，在将其整根吞入时，空虚被完全填满，饱胀感让芝诺斯愉悦到颤抖，尝到了甜头的光之战士也开始配合着他的起坐顶送胯部，有了敖龙的配合，阴茎在他肉穴内抽动的频率与力道都舒爽了许多。  
“呜……呃啊……哈……”  
体腔被敖龙的阴茎搅得熟透，芝诺斯荧蓝的眼底都变得浑浊起来，热度在他的体内流窜，让他不得不张开唇瓣呼吸，但这还不够——远远不够。  
芝诺斯急切地晃着腰，引导着光之战士在他体内横冲直撞，他不再运用技巧，而是任由龟头在他体内乱顶乱戳，就如那一夜在阿拉米格光之战士曾对他做的那样，在这样盲目的操弄下，前列腺间或被顶到时肠道会突然收紧，将芝诺斯与光之战士同时逼出呻吟。  
临近高潮的芝诺斯膝盖骤然脱力，他跌坐在光之战士的胯间，敖龙的阴茎胡乱挤开肉壁直冲到了前所未有得深度，被摩擦得发烫的肠肉颤抖着咬锁紧，这徒然增加的压迫感让光之战士率先溃败了。  
敖龙的精液带着浓郁的信息素，灌注进了芝诺斯新生的生殖腔内，被烫过敏感点的皇子闷哼一声，抵在光之战士腰腹处的阴茎也颤抖着射了出来，精液迸溅上光之战士的鼻梁与额发，在敖龙脸颊的鳞片上留下了星点白浊。  
光之战士还未从高潮后的失神中脱离，过于凶猛的快感浪潮卷走了他的思考能力，当他还在半张着嘴两眼放空地发呆时，压在他身上的芝诺斯已经调整好了呼吸，晃着腰不知餍足地动了起来。  
湿软的生殖腔收缩着包裹住龟头，随着芝诺斯臀肉的轻晃，光之战士的阴茎很快又颤颤巍巍地硬了起来。  
疲惫到连手指都不想动的光之战士望着自己不听话的下半身，发出了绝望的哀鸣。  
——————————————————————————  
芝诺斯的欲望大约是无底洞吧。  
已经射到尿道发痛的光之战士浑浑噩噩地想着。他不知道自己为什么还能勃起，为什么还能射出来东西。他数不清自己已经射了多少次，他不知道现在的自己射出来的是什么，他开始怀疑从自己阴茎里涌出来的稀薄液体早就不是精液了，而是他由于过量的快感失禁了。  
从开始到现在，他的性器一直埋在芝诺斯的股缝间未曾得到放松，某次濒临高潮时他胡乱叫嚷着“要不行了”，却被芝诺斯一把抓住了尾根，那是敖龙的敏感点所在，已经虚脱的光之战士不堪这样的弱点直击，已经疲惫不堪的阴茎又打起精神喷出了精液。  
光之战士的小腹处堆积着大量不明成分的体液，脸上，颈间，胸前满是芝诺斯的精液，为什么帝国皇子的体力这么好？他没空思考这个问题，他的大脑一片混沌，几乎要昏迷过去，能够支撑他维持清醒到现在的，大概是他那本能的求生欲望。  
他的下半身完全被本能支配着，他不得不承认，芝诺斯的体内实在过于舒服，直到现在，高热的肠道还能紧贴着他的阴茎吸咬，而且在不断的摩擦中颇有越来越软的趋势，芝诺斯的要求也随之越来越高，现在芝诺斯晃着腰起坐的幅度，让他产生了自己的阴囊也要被吸入那片肉沼的错觉。  
好在在他彻底昏死之前，芝诺斯也终于达到了极限。  
——————————————————————————  
终于得以休息的光之战士盯着头顶的天花板开始思考人生。  
他的鼻腔中满是芝诺斯浓郁的信息素味道，他的敌手什么时候变成了Omega？他无从得知，只是这股凛冽又甘美的的气味唤起了他的某段记忆。  
是雪松……金属与青磷水的味道…… 线索串联了起来——受了致命刀伤的阿拉米格士兵，已经战死却又出现在加雷马帝国境内的兵团长，艾里迪布斯，金色的长发与熟悉的信息素味道……还有之前在与芝诺斯交战时身体那莫名奇妙的生理反应……。  
他那一晚在破旧的飞机场中标记的那位Omega，不是什么阿拉米格兵，而是换了具身体的芝诺斯啊！  
——————————————————————————  
“被本能支配，失控到这种地步吗？……让人失望。” 

刚从高潮中缓过神来的芝诺斯动了动小腿，他压着光之战士的双肩起身，酸痛的腰胯关节艰难地支撑起重心，敖龙那被他榨到疲软的性器从后穴中滑出，无法合拢的穴口失去了阻塞，乱七八糟的体液一股脑的从臀缝间涌了出来，蜿蜒过铠靴，在光亮的金属表面留下浊痕。  
他无意识地将掌心压上小腹，揉压着，试图排出更多被灌注进生殖腔的精液。  
他垂下眼睑，居高临下地望向光之战士沾满了精斑的脸颊。  
他本想在得到满足后便杀掉光之战士的。

但现在他改变主意了。

“不过……哈啊……就再给你一次机会。”

-end


End file.
